


You don’t control my life

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Archie will be added later, F/M, Jealous Jughead, Jughead and Veronica are twins, Jughead isn’t a serpent, Loss of Virginity, Nothing explicit, Sweet pea is also in high school, as is Toni and Fangs, but they go to Southside high, metions of sex but no descriptions, serpents don’t exist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-04-11 14:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jughead and Veronica are twins and are best friends with Betty.  As they get older Jughead likes Betty but it to scared to say anything. So to make sure she stayed a virgin and waited for him he threatened any boys who looked at her.  Yet he was sleeping with every other girl. Now though the start of senior year Betty has a plan that Jughead can’t mess with.





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for a short first chapter for my next one I will try to make it longer.

BETTY POV

 

Betty was so done with Jughead. Jughead was her best friend, Veronica’s, twin brother. ( Jughead, Veronica and Betty have been friends since third grade. Betty and Jughead were each other’s first kiss when they were ten) For the first three years of high school Jughead made sure she didn’t have a boyfriend so he made sure she was a virgin. What angered her the most was that he was such a player and slept with almost every girl at Riverdale High. She almost went all the way once but Jughead walked before they could go any further. So now senior year is about to start and she has a plan.

FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL

V-hey B

“Hey V,”

V-You going to Cheryl’s party tonight

“Actually about that I need your help.”

V-With what?

“I need you to cover for me tonight at the party.”

V-why

“Cause I want to lose my v card but I can’t at Cheryl’s party because Jughead will be hovering around to make sure I don’t”

V-that’s true. Why is MY brother so worried about who you sleep with. He’s not even worried about who I bring home

“I don’t know why he’s weird about it. . . . I mean he could like have a crush on me but if he did why wouldn’t he say anything to me.”

V- who knows maybe. I could see you two as a cute couple.

The rest of the day went by pretty easy and seeing Jughead in a couple of her classes, lunch and at the blue and gold after school.

 

AT CHERYL’S PARTY

Third P.O.V.

 

Veronica got ready with Betty at her house but then was going to tell Jug that Betty was no feeling well. While Betty was going to go to the Whyte Worm. When Veronica showed up to the party she saw Jug making out with some freshman cheerleader that just joined today. 

V-Typical.

Then she went to get a drink. While she was standing there she felt someone looking at her. When she turned around she saw Jug walking toward her.

J-hey Ronnie where’s Betty? I know you were getting ready at her house.

V-oh she wasn’t feeling well so I told her to stay home and rest.

J-oh okay.

The party went on as normal without Jughead suspecting anything. When the party was over Veronica pretend to call Betty and see if she was okay and feeling better.


	2. Chapter 2

As me and V were getting ready we were listening to music and making a mess of my room and picking out outfits. I chose to do beach waves. Light natural eyeshadow but a dark red lipstick and a black short tight dress with black heels.Veronica did her hair straight her normal makeup dark eyeshadow with light lipstick and a purple dress and also black heels.

At about 8 we left my house and parted ways. With a promise to call her in the morning before school started. Then I got in my car and went to the Whyte Worm.

AT THE WORM

When I got to the worm it was pretty busy. So I went over to the bar to get a drink. As I was walking over three people approached me. A girl with brown hair and pink tips, black knee high boots, black shorts, and a purple long sleeve shirt tucked in, a guy with brown hair a red flannel and black pants with black combat boots, a guy with black hair a white tee-shirt and blue acid wash jeans and black combat boots. Then the girl with the pink hair said to me.

T-“hi I’m Toni this is sweet pea and fangs” as she pointed to the guys with her.

I cocked and eyebrow at the guys names and said “I’m Betty”

S-“would you like to have a couple drinks with us?”

B-“sure”

F-“over here”

He said as he lead me to their table.

T- hey four shots  
She called out

S- so why are you here tonight Betty?

“To have some fun”I say while smirking

They all smile and fangs says

F- then you’ve met the right people

“Well I don’t want to get to drunk tonight I plan to have some more fun after this. But with who is still a mystery.”

S-I’m open to have some fun after this with you, if I’m your type

T-or me

B- no offense Toni but you are not my type sweet pea is.

Then the shots came over.

S-here we won’t get too wasted but still need to have some  
He smirked at me  
And I winked at him

F-well then here the first round of shots.

They all drank their shot.

T-how about another round.

“Sure”

S- me and Betty will have two more shots

Two shots later Toni and Fangs decided to see who could finish ten shots first. While Betty and sweet pea nursed a drink.

When Toni won Fangs challenges her again Toni says  
T-no or else we will have a hangover for two day and I don’t feel like having a hangover for school.

S-TONI

“Wait do you guys are in high school?”

S-yeah  
He said a little ashamed

“It’s cool I’m in high school too”

S-Really??

B-Yeah. How about you and me get going Sweet Pea and have some of that fun?  
I say with a smirk

S-yeah let’s go. I will take my bike and meet you at your house.

B- okay follow me.


	3. Chapter 3

(I forgot to mention school started on a Friday and alice is out of town till Monday and Hal doesn’t exist here)

 

BETTY P.O.V.

 

I woke up around 7 and I saw that sweet pea was still here. I decided to make breakfast for when he woke. I must on some short shorts and Peas(what she called him last night) white shirt he wore last night. And went down stairs to make pancakes, bacon and eggs. I started cooking and making the bacon and eggs. I finished all the food and started a cup of coffee for me and then called Veronica.

(V on the phone)

Hey v

Hey b, how was last night

Amazing at first it was gentle then we were screaming each other’s name.

So does he know you were a virgin

No and I plan to keep it that way

Okay

(Just then the door bell rang)

Hey v, someone is here. I’ll call you back 

Okay later b

 

(Off the phone)

“Coming”  
She said not even thinking about that she was wearing. She wasn’t even wearing a bra and had on a white shirt and shorts.

Then I opened the door and it was Jughead. She suddenly became self conscious and realized you could see her boobs through the shirt. So she put her arms in front of her chest.

He blushed and said

J-I thought your mom would answer the door

B-no she’s out of town till Monday  
Then she noticed he had a bowl in his hands.

B-what’s with the bowl

J-uh Veronica told me you weren’t feeling well last night so I brought you soup to make you feel better.

B-oh... thanks

Just then I heard a loud yell from the top of the stairs 

S- hey betts have you seen my shirt?

Then he came to the stairs and saw Jughead at the door and me in his shirt.

I looked at Jughead and saw three different emotions flash across his face. First surprise, then anger, and what I think is jealousy.

Jughead finally spoke up and said,

J-um hi, I’m Jughead

S-I’m sweet Pea 

B-um I made breakfast would you guys like some?

S&J- definitely

B-okay let me go change. Feel free to help your selves to the kitchen.

S-Actually I will go with you I need my shirt back.

B-Kay

They walked up the stairs and into Betty’s room.

Once I shut the door I took off his shirt and threw it to him then went to get out and outfit.Sweet Pea was still in the room and didn’t leave once he put his shirt back on.

I was only in my shorts and then I asked him,

B-is there something you want to say because your not leaving my room.

S-um yeah look I’m not looking for a relationship.

B-that’s fine I didn’t want anything either. But you seem like a great person so how about friends.

S-isn’t that weird cause we slept together?

B-only if you make it weird. So what do you say?

S-sure is like to be your friend too.

B-alright go eat and I’ll be down in a sec to eat.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated


End file.
